


Rodney Saves the Day

by mific



Series: Raccoonverse [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Crack, Crystals, Digital Art, Gen, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crisis with the power distribution grid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Part four in the Raccoonverse series.  
> (In which Rodney's been accidentally transformed into a raccoon)  
> I will stop eventually - promise! :) Another two and then a fic for February 14th is the plan.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/753211/753211_original.jpg)

 


End file.
